


You come here often?

by toricmassacre



Series: You Come Here Often? [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Body Image, Bondage, Choking, Insecurity, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Techno jacks off thinking about phil, Techno talks to chat a lot, Voyeurism, Wax Play, all kinks are in technos fantasies, they are not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toricmassacre/pseuds/toricmassacre
Summary: Technoblade has barely ever been able to get off in peace, since ‘Chat’ is always there. After a bit of inner contemplation, he decides to stop giving a shit and just do it anyways. Perhaps even while thinking of a certain person.Or, in which techno jacks off ‘in front’ of chat while fantasising about philza. please leave comments/kudos, it really helps my motivation to keep posting <33
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: You Come Here Often? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150790
Comments: 24
Kudos: 416





	You come here often?

Technoblade stared out of the window of his home at the pure white, uncorrupted snow that covered the ground like an icy blanket. He was very bored. He wasn’t expecting anyone; Ranboo and Phil had gone out an hour earlier in search of more woodland mansions to retrieve totems and, on the off chance, possibly a god apple if they found any.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly as they ached from sleep deprivation. It was always difficult to sleep or just function properly when the voices were always screaming random shit at him all the time.

‘Phil! Philzaaaaa minecraft!’ ‘Dadza pog!’ ‘Ranboozled >:D’ ‘E E E E E E E E E E E E E’ ‘Blood for the blood god!’ ‘I hate orphans. I dropkicked that child in self defense!’ ‘Slavery!’

“Ooooh my god, chat, please just shut up. I can’t focus at all.” Techno muttered out through gritted teeth, the pain of his migraine becoming mildly unbearable. It was never easy to deal with the voices. He nicknamed them, obviously; of course he had to name the thing he has to deal with 24/7 and grow an unhealthy emotional attachment to. Right? Moving on.

‘Technoboredddddd technosnooze?’ ‘technopog?’ ‘Wheres ranboo :(‘ ‘DADZA DADZA DADZS’ ‘lol ANY ASKERS IN CHAT1?!?!?.,’

“Jesus christ.” He groaned, walking to his sink (basically a cauldron, but nobody had to know that.) and subsequently splashing icy water onto his face. The voices never calmed down, but they were especially rowdy when Phil or Ranboo weren’t there. With them both out of the house, it was basically just thousands of people having panic attacks and shouting random words and expecting it to make sense simultaneously. As you can expect, it was not a fun time.

There were very few things that Techno could do to calm them down when he was on his own. One of those few things just so happened to be murder, but he was in temporary-ish retirement so that was an immediate no. Another one of those things was going mining but it was the middle of the damn night and he was tired.

At least he was rich (sort of thanks to chat, they somehow manage to send him money and riches through stacks of jewels that appear out of nowhere in his chests. They can also leave ‘donation messages’, as they call it, which was basically a sign next to their gifts that had messages on them. Techno liked answering the donations, since they did help him out in the wealth department, and quite frequently at that).

He sighed, and the familiar ‘ding’ sound of a donation being sent was his cue to check his inventory and found a whole stack of diamonds. “Oh wow, thanks-“ he checked the sign for a name, “thank you Skypowergirl for the 64.” He paused again, reading the message. “‘what makes you uncomfortable and is there anything you dont like doing ever, since we’re here?’”

He took a second to process the question, and thought about it. “Well, I mean, lots of stuff makes me uncomfortable, I guess. It’s not really a thing I enjoy when—“ He, again, got cut off by the sound of a creeper skulking outside his humble abode.

He groaned and equipped his sword. “Hold on, gotta take care of this real quick.” He walked outside and killed the creeper and came back inside. Not much to say about that. “Anyways,”

“I guess I find it uncomfortable with people.. watching me. And even though you guys are just voices, technically, it still feels weird because it’s like y’all are your own separate entities, y’know? It feels like I’m recording some sort of.. TV show and all you guys are the viewers.”

He took a breath, “and, well, the things I don’t like doing in front of you guys.. I guess it’s just pretty basic things. I don’t like,” Techno cringed at himself saying this, “It feels very weird to even like, shower when I can hear you guys. It feels like I’m some sort of.. of pornstar. Very awkward.” Immediately, the voices murmured apologies to whatever weird or uncomfortable comments they possibly made during a scenario like that. One comment in particular stood out, though. 

‘sorry if we made you ever feel uncomfortable or like we were judging you or thinking of you like THAT during any time like that, we honestly arent really people. we’re pretty much just voices, we dont have any like,, anything else to us besides being able to speak to you only. thats the only thing we can do, we dont have any like sexual urges or whatever so we promise to stop saying that stuff if it makes you uncomfortable :( sorry techno’

The voices went NUTS, agreeing with the comment. ‘yeah thats completely true, i only just now realised we dont have any FEELINGS we just have thoughts and we say those thoughts Woah thats TRIPPY AS FUCK LOLOLOLOLOLOL’

Woah. Mental breakdown.

So the voices- they weren’t people. They were just voices. The only thing they can do, or even think about is their thoughts which were centred around what they say, and speaking in general. Huh. That is actually very comforting.

A smile came to his face. “Well, that is actually.. very comforting. Thank you for saying that, whichever one you were. That makes me feel so much better about.. being in my body, I guess.” He rambled, a small blush colouring his cheeks as he shared his feelings for once, without feeling like he was being judged.

‘Technojackoff?’

He burst out laughing. “My god, chat. Y’know what? Fine. I’ll reward you.” He grinned, wiping the (happy)tears from the corners of his eyes. The voices went nuts, but he decided it HAD been a long time since he’d gotten off. Maybe this time would be different, without the feeling like a massive crowd was watching him jack it.

Climbing up the ladder to his bedroom, he began fantasising. Since he was younger, he had quite a lot of time to think about sexuality but he never was able to even write them down as an idea of what to try, since he thought chat would see that and make fun of him. Now, though, now is different.

Chat started hollering different kinks they wanted to see, a lot of which consisted of ‘jacking it in front of a mirror’. Some OTHER popular contenders were along the lines of edging, choking (he was honestly quite intrigued by that one), and wax play. He could try all of these at once and get it all over with, Techno realised.

“Chat, relax. I’ve picked a few, we can do em all this time, alright? Chill.” He muttered, stretching tiredly. He sat down on his bed unceremoniously, even though it felt the opposite. Sighing, he unbuttoned his shirt easily and tossed it to some random corner of the room and it felt a little more cramped in the room all of a sudden.

‘OH NO HES HOOOOOT’

Techno chuckled quietly at that one comment, and slowly reached down his stomach. The skin was heated like fire- like molten lava. He could feel every muscle moving and flexing under his own touch, so unused to the attention it was receiving. 

His heart rate quickened gradually. His fingertips reached the button of his loose-fitting pants and pulled them off his legs like he was putting on a show. He did in fact feel like a pornstar. He got nervous even seeing his own body, not realising how he could be seen as attractive to anyone. When he looked at himself, all that he could see was Technoblade, the Blood God. That was all he was to himself.

He never thought of himself as attractive or even mediocre. He never had ANY opinion of thoughts on himself. It never even crossed his mind to think about how he viewed himself, so hearing all these different voices call him these things was astounding.

‘You’re beautiful, techno :)’ A ding noise played in his head, and he registered that something had been donated. He looked to his right and saw a new lit candle that smelled like heaven.

“Hhh— thank you Fossilnet..” Techno squirmed with a tiny, nervous smile on his face as he dragged his fingertips down his thighs delicately. If he was going to get off, he was gonna make sure it was done right. His pink hair splayed out on the pillows underneath him as he laid down on his bed properly. He decided to just get on with it, he was impatient enough.

He reached his hands up to his boxers and dug his nails into the elastic waistband, pulling them down to his knees, then off completely. His cock was already half-hard, so it wasn’t gonna be difficult to get it up at all. He sat up, trying to get in a comfortable position, and leaned back against his headboard. He spat in his hand- there was a clear shortage of lube on this server,- and wrapped it around himself. An anticipated sigh of pleasure was released and he began pumping slowly. It was like he was a teenager again, getting off secretly at 3am when most of the voices were either quiet or sleeping somehow.

Techno traced the veins on his cock with a finger and shuddered, deciding to completely block out the voices as the pleasure this was giving him was enough to distract him entirely. He sped up his movements and let out a breathy moan, hips bucking up into his hand. “Holy- fuck,” He groaned, rubbing his thumb over the head, precum smearing onto his hand.

He glanced up, panting quietly and he stared at himself into the mirror placed conveniently across the room from his bed. This time, instead of seeing simply Technoblade, he saw more.

He saw himself. Cheeks pink and lips red from biting them, skin glowing with a thin layer of sweat, hair messy and disheveled, free hand gripping the bedsheets as his other one worked away at himself, pumping his cock. He saw himself, and he was sexy as hell.

He moaned louder this time as he brought his free hand up to his throat. The touch lingered but didn’t press down. Until it did, and then he became a sobbing mess. It was so overwhelming, all these touches, all this attention he was bringing to his own body instead of to others or the voices, all this pleasure. It was so good. He fucked up into his fist, drool dripping down his chin as he lost himself to the unfamiliarity.

His brain supplied images of getting fucked violently against a table unhelpfully, and he choked on his saliva due to shock. He didn’t discourage it though, and decided to explore those thoughts. Who was someone he could trust enough to do that? He went through a list.

The list was very short. It only supplied one person. Philza, obviously. The guy was his only actual friend, with Ranboo coming up as a.. friendly aquaintance, and he was a literal kid so obviously no.

His brain decided to show more scenarios unhelpfully. Phil fucking him hard against a wall, his leg on top of the older mans’ shoulder, getting absolutely wrecked. Phil sucking him off as a reward for winning a fight. Himself getting left at home for hours, unable to do anything with a vibrator stuck in him while Phil is out running errands only to come back and fuck him while he’s tied up and choked until he passes out. Kinky victory sex after blowing up L’manburg, with so much more than he could even imagine.

Techno had a full-body shudder as his sudden orgasm ran through his body, crying out in the pleasure that overtook his whole body seemingly out of nowhere. He had been meaning to drag it out longer, but he was now tired to no end. He felt content though, the afterglow leaving him exhausted happily. Grabbing the box of tissues from his bedside table and using them to wipe up the mess he made, he grimaced at how sticky it was but decided to leave showering for the morning. 

Techno smiled to himself sleepily as he crawled under the covers, and flicked off the lamp next to him. Sleep overtook him.

“Hoooly fuck—“

Techno woke up suddenly, eyes getting adjusted to the sudden light coming through the window which was now not covered unlike how he left it last night.

He looked at Phil blankly until he realised he was still naked and the sheets were only covering his bits and lower. His chest and down to his lower hips was on full display, his skin glowing in the light the sunrise created.

“Uh, hello.” Phil said awkwardly.

“Get out.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys so much for the love for this fic! Its really appreciated so much.
> 
> EDIT: PART 2 IS OUT!!! ITS CALLED “Burning from the inside” IT TOOK ME SO LONG PLEASE READ IT


End file.
